Breeches
by MJ Duncan
Summary: Emma *really* likes the way Regina looks in her riding clothes.


**fic: **Breeches  
**Author: **MJ Duncan  
**Fandom: **OUAT  
**Pairing: **Swan Queen  
**Rated: NC17**  
**Summary: **Emma **really** like the way Regina looks in her riding clothes.  
**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**BREECHES**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

Emma was sitting on the floor in the study with her back against the couch and her legs stretched out beneath the coffee table, tapping her pen against her teeth as she tried to finish the last of the incident reports she needed to turn in, when she heard the front door open. She scribbled a few final notes on the report she was working on and closed the file with a sigh of relief, glad to be done with it. She tossed the manila file folder onto the messy pile of paperwork that littered the table, and grinned as she added her pen to the mess, adding in a celebratory fist pump for good measure.

"Finally finished, are we?" Regina drawled, her tone amused.

"Oh …" Emma's voice trailed off as she looked up and saw Regina leaning against the doorway to the study. Regina's smile was relaxed, her typically coiffed hair just a little bit windblown, and her cheeks were still tinted pink from an afternoon spent riding through the woods that surrounded Storybrooke. But it wasn't the brunette's smile, or her hair, or the color on her cheeks that Emma found herself staring at.

It was her clothes.

Before she had met Regina, Emma had absolutely no idea how ridiculously sexy riding attire was. Or, she mused as she ogled the brunette, maybe it was just because it was Regina wearing the black knee-high boots over a pair of cream breeches that looked like they had been painted on her, a white shirt with just a splash of crimson visible on inside of the upturned collar, and a black riding coat that was so perfectly tailored that it left exactly nothing to the imagination that left her so affected.

An arched brow and a knowing smirk spurred Emma to her feet, and she licked her lips as she made her way over to where Regina was waiting for her. Her hands reached out almost of their own accord to play with the lapels of Regina's jacket when she stopped in front of her, her thumbs sweeping slowly over the smooth fabric as she tried to find her voice.

"Hello, dear," Regina chuckled, pushing off of the doorjamb and standing up straight, arms at her sides as if she were presenting herself for inspection.

Still toying with the fabric of Regina's coat, Emma gave the brunette another once-over and smiled. "Hi."

The raw desire burning in Emma's gaze made Regina's stomach clench, and she was suddenly very, very glad that Henry was spending the weekend with his grandparents. "Do you see something you like, Miss Swan?" she teased, purposefully letting her voice drop to the low, honeyed tone she knew drove Emma wild.

Emma nodded and ran her hands over Regina's body, purposefully giving the brunette's breasts a good squeeze as she leaned in and claimed her lips in a kiss that was deep and bruising and left both of them gasping for air when they broke apart. "You know I do," she husked.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Regina murmured, her chin lifting challengingly.

Instead of answering, Emma held Regina's gaze and let her hands slide down to slowly undo the topmost button on the brunette's coat. And then she worked the next one free. And then the next one. She smiled cockily as she fingered the final button holding Regina's coat closed, loving the desire she could see burning in Regina's eyes, and winked as she slipped the fourth and final button free. "I'll figure something out," Emma drawled, brushing the lightest promise of a kiss over Regina's lips as she ran her hands back up over the brunette's body, slipped the coat from her shoulders, and tossed it over the back of a chair.

"I'm sure you will," Regina agreed, her eyes dropping to Emma's lips. "Would you like to go upstairs?"

Emma shook her head and tugged the zipper at the neck of Regina's shirt down before she started tugging it free from her breeches. "Maybe later," she husked as she unceremoniously ripped the shirt off over Regina's head. The brunette's sports bra was next to go, and Emma hummed contentedly to herself as her eyes swept over the vision in front of her. Regina was positively stunning wearing nothing but her boots, breeches, and a smile, and Emma licked her lips as her eyes landed on the brunette's breasts. "Fucking perfect," she muttered as she covered Regina's breasts with her hands, rolling and squeezing the left as she lifted the right to her mouth.

Pure desire, hot and wet and slick settled between Regina's thighs as Emma teased her nipple to a hard, tight point with rough sucks, gentle nips, and masterful swipes of her tongue, and she purred when the blonde pulled back, stretching the nub in the most delicious way until it fell from her lips with a quiet pop.

"Do you have any idea," Emma muttered, glancing up at Regina through her lashes as she knelt before the brunette and began undoing her belt, "how unbelievably sexy you are in this outfit?"

Regina threaded her fingers through Emma's hair as her belt was yanked free and tossed aside, and she sighed at the feeling of Emma's hands stroking slowly up and down her legs. "Emma."

"Regina," Emma murmured, leaning in to press a lingering, openmouthed kiss to Regina's stomach as she worked the brunette's underwear and breeches down over her hips and thighs until her fingers hit the smooth leather of Regina's boots. Later, those would have to go, but for now she had access to everything she wanted. "So goddamn beautiful," she murmured, her hands stroking idly up and down Regina's legs as she looked up into hooded, dark brown eyes. The hand in her hair tugged lightly and she grinned as she ran her hands over the front of Regina's thighs and gently pushed the brunette up against the doorjamb.

Regina widened her stance as best she could with her breeches just below her knees and groaned as Emma's thumbs dipped between her legs to spread her open. The feeling of Emma's tongue sliding over her once, twice, three times in quick succession made her knees tremble, and Regina greedily rolled her hips forward, silently begging for more.

Usually, Emma liked to tease Regina. To draw things out. To bring her slowly to the precipice of euphoria and then back her down before she could reach that ultimate peak, doing it again and again and again until the brunette was begging for release. But tonight, with the house to themselves and Regina's hips rocking steadily against her mouth, Emma didn't want to tease. She did not have any desire to draw things out. She wanted to make Regina come as hard and as fast as she possibly could.

And then she wanted to do it a few more times for good measure.

"Fuck," Regina grunted when Emma surged forward, the blonde's tongue suddenly touching, teasing, tasting, and thrusting against every inch of her. Her grip on Emma's hair tightened as the blonde's hands grabbed onto her ass and pulled her forward roughly, demandingly, and she whimpered as the blonde's tongue thrust boldly inside her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she leaned harder against the wall, her back bending forward even further as she offered all that she was to the woman who had saved her from a lifetime of darkness.

Before long, the familiar white heat of impending release sparked low in Regina's hips, spreading down her thighs and up into her chest until with one last flick of Emma's tongue over her, she came undone, shaking and trembling in against Emma's mouth.

Emma continued to lap at Regina as the brunette shook and trembled in her hands, and she smiled when the brunette tugged at her hair and urged her higher. She smiled as she pushed herself up off her knees, her hands sliding around Regina's waist and pulling her in close as she captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss, letting the brunette taste herself on her tongue. "I really like your riding clothes," she whispered when they broke apart, her voice hushed like she was letting Regina in on a big secret.

Regina laughed, her eyes lighting up with happiness as she nodded and looped her arms loosely around Emma's neck. "I know."

Emma trailed her right hand over Regina's hip and shook her head as her fingers dipped into the wetness still pooled at the apex of the brunette's thighs. "I really don't think you do," she murmured as she sheathed two fingers in warm velvet. "But," she continued as she scissored her fingers inside Regina, "I think you will very, very soon."

End.


End file.
